Nueva realidad
by FabrizzioSnape
Summary: Un ataque y un secuestro. Quince años después se descubre la verdad, pero, ¿podrá una familia ser lo que debería haber sido? HISTORIA RESUBIDA SIN ERRORES
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos.

Aquí traigo una nueva historia un poco diferente a las anteriores y algo más corta (o eso espero).

He resubido la historia porque no reconocía las tildes ni las ñ.

Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

PROLOGO

-Tranquilo, mi niño, papá volverá pronto-una mujer morena trataba de calmar a su bebé, que lloraba a pleno pulmón.

De repente, un golpe se oyó y diez hombres y mujeres entraron en la casa. Un violento duelo mágico comenzó y los rayos de múltiples colores volaban por la habitación. La mujer luchaba con furia, ya no por ella, sino por su hijo. Pero pese a sus extraordinarias habilidades la superioridad numérica era demasiada. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse fue como una de las mujeres, que reconoció de sus años de escuela, se llevaba a su pequeño hijo de tan sólo un mes de vida.

********************** Quince años después **********************

-Vamos, Bella, llegamos tarde.

-Tranquilo, Severus-jadeó ella-. Catorce años en Azkaban pasan factura.

-Lo sé, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer-repuso el pocionista-. Y con lo que tenemos que decirle mejor no enfadarlo antes de tiempo.

La pareja avanzó con paso raudo hasta la entrada de la mansión de su Señor, donde una reunión iba a tener lugar. Por suerte para ellos, llegaron a tiempo. Estuvieron cerca de una hora arrodillados, escuchando los planes que Lord Voldemort hacía para conseguir la profecía que lo involucraba junto al chico Potter. Severus cada vez sudaba más frío. Lo que él y su esposa tenían que decirle probablemente les traería horas de tortura, y Bellatrix todavía estaba débil.

-Bien, ahora sabéis que tenéis que hacer. Podéis iros.-despidió el Lord a sus mortífagos.

Todos se fueron rápidamente, sin embargo, dos de ellos se quedaron.

-Bella, Severus-llamó-, ¿qué hacéis todavía aquí?

-Mi Señor-empezó el jefe de Slytherin-, es de vital importancia que sepáis algo.

-Sabemos que le estamos informando tarde, pero no sabíamos que estaba haciendo planes contra Potter.

-¿Qué tiene Potter que ver con lo que me tengáis que decir?-inquirió Voldemort con acento serpentino.

-Verá, mi Señor-Severus tragó-, ¿recuerda el ataque en el que secuestraron a nuestro hijo recién nacido?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Severus. Ve al grano-ordenó.

-Pues..., hace un par de días conseguí darle Veritaserum al viejo sin que se enterara y hemos averiguado que ha sido de él.

-Eso está muy bien, Severus. Supongo que necesitaréis ayuda para recuperarlo-ambos asintieron-Pero sigo sin ver que tiene que ver esto con Potter.

-Mi Señor, a lo que Severus quiere llegar es que Theodore, nuestro hijo, es... Harry Potter.

-¿Qué? Repite eso, Bella.

-Nuestro hijo es Harry Potter, mi Señor. La sangre sucia perdió a su bebé y como venganza aprovechó el ataque para llevarse el nuestro.

-Severus, tú me revelaste la existencia de la profecía-saltó el heredero-. Recuérdame los puntos más importantes.

-Un niño nacido a finales de julio de unos padres que lo desafiaron tres veces y al que usted marcará como su igual lo destruirá.

-Eso es. Y si Potter es Theodore Snape, vuestro hijo, NO CUMPLE LOS REQUISITOS. ¿Por qué entonces, Severus, si ese niño no es el de la profecía, me destruyó hace catorce años?

-No lo sé seguro, mi Señor, pero como Lily murió protegiéndolo, las barreras de protección se levantaron igual.

-En cualquier caso, el niño de la profecía es Longbottom. Tú has sido su maestro, ¿representa algún peligro para mí?

-No hay enemigo pequeño, mi Señor, pero en este caso no debería-explicó el profesor-. La familia del chico a minado tanto su autoestima que incluso teme a su sombra.

-Bien, bien-sonrió satisfecho-. Por ahora dejemos que el viejo crea que mi mayor enemigo todavía es Potter. Le dará entrenamiento y desprotegerá al otro. Como mi espía en la Orden del Pajarito sabes cuando van a trasladar a vuestro hijo, a donde y cómo, ¿verdad?-Severus asintió- Bien. Vosotros, junto a vuestro cuñado Lucius, lo secuestraréis. Pero no le dañéis ni matéis a nadie. Creo que tengo un plan.

El Lord sonrió macabramente. Ninguno sabía lo que el mago tenebroso más temido de la útima mitad del siglo XX estaba pensando, pero sabían que alguien lo iba a pasar mal, muy mal.

-Ah, y Severus, Bella-llamó suavemente-, la próxima vez que tengáis información tan importante, venid en seguida. ¡Crucio!

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un joven de casi quince años rogaba porque lo rescataran de casa de sus tíos de una vez.


	2. Secuestro

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

**Capitulo 1: Secuestrado**

En una habitación oscura de una oscura casa.

—Mi Señor—saludó un hombre moreno antes de arrodillarse ante el otro frente a él.

—¿Está todo listo, Severus?

—No del todo, mi Señor. La Orden de Dumbledore va a trasladar al niño en diez días, pero aún no sabemos en qué momento del traslado atacar.

—Entiendo. ¿Dónde pensáis hacerlo, Severus?

—La idea original era atacar en el propio jardín de la casa. Como Bella y yo somos sus padres y no tenemos intención de dañarlo las protecciones no funcionan contra nosotros. Sin embargo, como señaló Lucius, eso le diría a Dumbledore que sabemos quién es el niño y aún no debemos alertarlo.

—Cierto—asintió el Lord, complacido—. Es mejor que crea que no sabemos nada. Que se confíe pensando que es un secuestro normal.

—La otra opción era atacar cerca de la sede, pero con eso les dejaríamos claro que tienen un espía en sus filas. Y todos los indicios me apuntarían a mí, mi Señor.

—¿Y durante el traslado? —dijo Voldemort, pensativo—No es un secreto que hay funcionarios del Ministerio de alto rango entre nosotros. Podríamos usar nuestros contactos para rastrear mágicamente a Potter.

Severus pareció considerar la idea durante un segundo.

—Es una buena opción, mi Señor. De esa manera, no revelamos lo que sabemos, ni que tenemos un espía entre ellos y de paso les demostramos que tenemos más recursos ministeriales que ellos—tras pensarlo un momento más, añadió—. Es un plan fantástico, mi Señor.

—Gracias, Severus. Y creo que voy a hacer otro cambio de planes.

—¿Mi señor?

—Cuando se realice el ataque vas a estar con alguien de la Orden, que no sospechen que estás involucrado. Cuando el niño esté en nuestro poder, te llamaré.

—Como usted ordene—Severus tragó, lo siguiente que iba a decir podría salirle caro—. No obstante, mi Señor, no suelo quedarme cerca de ellos mucho tiempo. Si estoy allí sin que mi presencia sea requerida sería más sospechoso que mi ausencia.

—En ese caso, mejor quédate haciendo pociones para la escuela en tu laboratorio de Hogwarts. Según tengo entendido, eso también forma parte de tus obligaciones como maestro de Pociones.

—Así es, mi Señor. Creo que también será una buena idea que no me llame hasta después del secuestro.

—Y así Dumbledore creerá que estoy dudando de tu lealtad, de modo que la información que le lleves podrá ser de peor calidad y te dejará más tiempo para que puedas intentar recuperar mi confianza.

—Si la misión sale correctamente, sólo habrá ventaja para nosotros.

Lord Voldemort sonrió.

—Que así sea. Puedes retirarte, Severus.

El mago más joven hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho de su señor, listo para irse a casa y reunirse con su esposa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, se encontró a su esposa y al matrimonio Malfoy debatiendo.

—Entiéndelo, Bella. Si se lo decís todo de golpe sólo vais a conseguir que os rechace.—intentó razonar Lady Malfoy.

—Claro, Cissy, y eso es peor que pase algún tiempo creyendo que queremos matarlo.—repuso su hermana.

—¿Qué ocurre, señoras?—intervino Snape.

Pronto se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso. También saludó al matrimonio frente a él.

—Nada, Sev. Nuestras esposas están intentando decidir cuándo es mejor informar a vuestro hijo de que toda su vida ha sido una mentira.

—Ya. Eso es difícil. Está acostumbrado a que le digan cosas que no son como le habían contado. Pero que sus padres resulten ser del bando enemigo y que aquellos a los que ha idealizado no son tan buenos como el creía podría alterarlo.

—Eso es el eufemismo del año, Sev, y tú lo sabes—repuso Narcissa—. Como sus reacciones adolescentes sean como las de Draco, igual tenemos que identificaros por huella dental.

—No exageres, Cissy—dijo su marido, divertido—. Sólo necesitaran cirugía reconstructiva.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosos—ironizó, Severus—. Vuestro hijo sobrerreacciona porque lo habéis mimado demasiado. Harry suele ser algo más tranquilo, o al menos lo es en la escuela.

—Suerte, cuñados. La vais a necesitar.

—Anda, rubio, déjate de tonterías—protestó el moreno—. Creo que lo mejor será que ultimemos los detalles del secuestro, Veréis, el Señor Oscuro cree…

La conversación duró cerca de tres horas más.

~.~.~.~. 10 días más tarde ~.~.~.~

-¡Potteeeeeer! ¡Baja inmediatamente!

-¿Si, tío Vernon?

-Me puedes explicar por qué aún no está la comida hecha.

-Tía Petunia me dijo que hoy se encargaba ella de hacerla.

-No es cierto, pequeño embustero-atacó Petunia-. Te dije que iría a hacer la compra para la comida de hoy, no que la haría yo.

-Lo lamento-se excusó el moreno-. Ahora mismo preparo algo.

-Más te vale que esté bueno. Y no comerás en todo el día, a ver si así aprendes a escuchar a tu tía.

-Sí, tío Vernon.

El joven Potter comenzó a preparar la comida para sus tíos, insultándolos mentalmente de formas de lo más floridas. Estaba harto. Estaba seguro de que los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts eran mejor tratados que él. Además, apenas había recibido correo de sus amigos y ya se estaba empezando a mosquear. ¿Por qué, él, que había salvado Hogwarts en un par de ocasiones, a su padrino otra y había visto regresar a Voldemort era el único que no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando por el mundo?

Estaban a finales de julio cuando Harry estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda e ir a Londres. De alguna manera, su primo se las había arreglado para encontrarse con un par de dementores que le habían dado algunos besos que ni una abuelita pegajosa y ahora estaba vacío, sin alma. Sus tíos no paraban de culparlo, y si antes la convivencia era inaguantable, ahora era un infierno. Gritos, insultos, abuso... el Gryffindor sufría todo tipo de maltrato imaginable. Y para colmo de males, había pedido socorro a sus amigos pero estos decían que ya sería menos.

Una tarde, los Dursley decidieron salir a dar un paseo, a ver si Dudley mejoraba (no querían aceptar que era irreversible), dejando al menor sólo. Un grupo de unas siete personas aparecieron en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Y estaban allí para llevarlo con sus amigos, al fin.

Tras las presentaciones y que Harry recogiera sus pertenencias, el grupo salió al jardín. Ojoloco Moody terminó el plan y añadió:

-Y recordad, si alguien muere no debéis parar, seguid adelante.

-Merlín, Ojoloco, eso no va a pasar.-protesto Nymphadora Tonks.

El grupo echo a volar por el cielo nocturno. Dieron mil vueltas y acabaron empapados y congelados, pero eran optimistas. Todo iba a pedir de boca. Sin embargo, cuando sólo les quedaba una hora de viaje, fueron interceptados por un grupo de tres magos encapuchados y vestidos de negro. Junto ellos iba una mujer al descubierto y con expresión burlona

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién está aquí. Si es mi querida sobrinita.-rio la mujer—¿Qué tal está Andromeda?

—Bella, esto no es una reunión social.—señaló duramente uno de los hombres.

—Oh, Merlín. Luego que no digan que no tengo corazón. No me dejan—y la tal Bella empezó a reír. Daba miedo—. Bueno, estimados miembros de la Orden del Pajarraco de Fuego, si nos entregáis a Potter nadie saldrá herido.

—En tus sueños, Lestrange—vociferó Remus Lupin.

—Vamos, lobito, de verdad quieres ser tú quien le diga a mi primito que su querido ahijado ha salido lastimado porque os negasteis a colaborar.

—No, pero tampoco quiero ser yo quien le digo que su ahijado está en manos de la psicópata de su prima sin que opusiéramos resistencia.

—Bah—rechazó sus palabras—. Mejor, más diversión para nosotros. Preparaos para perder.

Sin que los miembros de la Orden se dieran cuente, fueron descendiendo al suelo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, tía, somos siete contra tres-provocó Tonks-. Y no sé quienes serán ellos, pero nosotros somos casi todos aurores.

—Tsk, aurores inexpertos, salvo Moody. ¿Acaso no te han enseñado en la academia que provocar al adversario no es buena idea? ¡Crucio!

Tonks cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—Una menos.

Pronto una batalla campal estalló en algún lugar de Ingleterra. Como Tonks había dicho, eran siete contra tres, pero los mortífagos estaban mejor preparados.

En medio de toda la confusión, uno de los "malos" se acercó demasiado a Harry. Sin que este se diera cuenta, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, cosa que alarmó al atacante ("Tiene quince años, por Merlín, qué come este niño, o mejor dicho, qué NO come", pensó), y fue arrastrado como por un embudo.

Cuando la sensación paró, Harry casi cayó al suelo, pero su secuestrador evitó que lo besara. De todas formas, el hambre, el cansancio y las nauseas pudieron con él y se desmayó.

Horas más tarde, el ojiverde despertó. Estaba en una cómoda cama en una habitación decorada con tonos verdes. No sabía donde se encontraba, pero estaba seguro que no era la casa de alguien conocido. Justo cuando ya estaba empezando a pensar como intentar escapar, la puerta se abrió. Por ella emergió un hombre moreno y de ojos oscuros.

—¿Profesor Snape?-preguntó dudoso el joven.

—Veo que ya has despertado. Nos tenías bastante preocupados, jovencito—regaño Severus—. ¿Se puede saber cuando fue la última vez que comiste?

—Ehhhhh, pues..., el martes, creo.

—Estamos a viernes. No me extraña que te desmayaras. Un elfo te traerá algo ligero para comer en cuanto deje esta habitación.

—Profesor, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Están todos bien?

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Estábamos volando y de repente llegaron cuatro personas, una mujer y tres hombres. Empezaron a pelear con los que iban conmigo y luego alguien me sacaba de allí. ¿Fue algún aliado de Dumbledore?

—No, Harry, fui yo quien te sacó de allí.—dijo un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos claros.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, asustado—¿Dónde demonios estamos?

—Ese vocabulario, jovencito—volvió a regañar Severus—. Estamos en la Mansón Malfoy. Y hasta donde yo sé, nadie resultó herido de gravedad. Tenían órdenes de no matar a nadie.

—¿Tenían? Oh, Merlín, Sirius tenía razón, usted—señaló a Snape— es uno de los malos.

—Escucha, Harry, en contra de lo que cree tu padrino, el mundo no es blanco o negro, hay grises. —inició el rubio.

—No juzgues antes de tiempo. Antes de gritar, intentar matarnos y escapar para advertir a Dumbledore de que no soy tan bueno como él cree, debes escucharnos.

—¿Y quién me dice que no me mentirán ni intentaran comerme el coco?

—Tomaremos Veritaserum, si te sientes mejor.

—Hecho.

—Bien-aceptó Lucius—, pero antes debes comer y descansar un poco más.

—No quiero, seguro que estará envenenada.

—Harry—empezó el moreno mayor—, si quisiéramos hacerte daño, ¿no crees que hubiéramos aprovechado mientras estabas dormido?

—Tal vez.—aceptó el menor con reticencia.

—Pues sí—confirmó el severo profesor—. Ahora, come y duerme. Lo sabremos si desobedeces.

Ambos adultos salieron del dormitorio. Un elfo le llevó una sopa que estaba para chuparse los dedos. Pronto el sueño lo invadió y se pasó en el reino de Morfeo unas diez horas más.

Cuando despertó, su profesor de pociones estaba a su lado.

—Buenos días, Harry—saludó Severus—. ¿Estás listo para conocer algunas verdades?

—Sólo si toman Veritaserum.

—Por supuesto—aceptó Lucius—, eso habíamos prometido.

Tras ese intercambio, ambos bebieron la poción. Y con ese pequeño gesto, la vida del joven Gryffindor cambiaría para siempre.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Aquí está el primer capítulo. Siento mucho la espera.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Nos vemos.


End file.
